


I Don't Need a Hero

by Sunshineshipper



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7217122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the blood moon dance, Star opens up to Marco while he realizes what he means to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need a Hero

“It wasn’t easy,” Star whispers after what felt like an eternity of silence between them. And as Marco watched her golden bangs fall back over her eyes, he knew it’d be another eternity before she said anything else. So, he slid down to the cold concrete ground of her turret and waited. He glanced back to her for one moment before turning back to look at the clock hanging on her wall.

11:45 P.M.

As each second ticked by, his curiosity about whatever thoughts she might have at the moment increased and, without even realizing it, he reaches up to intertwine his fingers with hers.

“What wasn’t easy?”

“B…” before continuing, she inhales deeply forcing him to glance back up to her, “Breaking up with Tom.”

The sudden stab of anger was hard for him to push back, but he finally did. Now was not the time for that. Not when she looks so fragile.

“I bet,” his eyes wander down to their still intertwined hands, the question of why she hasn’t pulled away rings through his mind.

Her hand, still hidden in the satin white glove, radiates warmth off of it. A warmth Marco always feels when she’s around. He couldn’t help it. There’s something about her, something so perfect. Something he wanted to keep, but knew he couldn’t, and maybe that felt warm to him.

“It also wasn’t easy leaving home,” the sound of her voice made his heart ache. Suddenly, he’s trying to get even a glance into her eyes, but her hair didn’t let him.

“Star, tha-”

“I know it’s random and doesn’t make sense. I love earth, maybe even more than Mewny, but the truth is I didn’t want to leave. I told you I never got a choice and I did make the best of it. It just sucked.”

I-I know, Star. I know.”

“But,” she looks down to him, catching him by surprise and he can’t believe how he didn’t notice how beautiful she looked tonight, “there seems to be one thing making it all easy for me.”

“What’s that?” he questions, hoping for the best. She slides down until her bare knees press into the concrete next to him. Her free hand pulls the hat from his head, tosses it aside, then runs through the messy brown locks of his. He doesn’t know what to do and definitely doesn’t know what to say.

Then, her hand trails down to his burning face. He blinks back making sure it’s all real.

“You.”

“Wh-What?”

She smiles, if only for a second, “You make it easier to be here. To be in a foreign place and knowing nothing about it. You make it easier for me to be me. I never knew anyone I could be me with. That’s rare.”

Feeling the awkwardness rising up, he shakes it off with a chuckle, “You know me. Always being-”

“I do know you.” she moves closer, only inches between them now, “a-and… that’s what makes it easier to like you.”

“L-Like? Me? You like me?”

“Marco,” the heat from her breath hits him causing a stir in him that she could only make, “do you think I’d be here if I didn’t?”

“I don-” and before he could finish, she pushes closer until there’ no space left.

He sighs against her lips. It’s soft and warm and everything he’d ever thought it’d be. She kisses him and his hand runs from her arm to the back of her neck to keep her close to him.

She pulls back after a short minute, gazing into his eyes with a look he’d never seen before. He smiles and she smiles back. Then, the words from earlier ring through his mind.

I don’t need a hero. I need a friend.

“I can be both.”


End file.
